


Plain Platonic

by chanyeolsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsus/pseuds/chanyeolsus
Summary: Baekhyun is not romantically involved with Chanyeol. No, of course not.





	1. Platonic

Baekhyun has long been in a rather complicated relationship with Park Chanyeol. No, there weren’t romantic feelings involved, at least, that’s what Baekhyun believes (or pretends to). He likes being around the said boy. It gives him a sense of security. Maybe it’s because of how his big arms wrap around him. Or his really big figure. Either way, Baekhyun really thinks their relationship is platonic—just add the occasional sex in between.

Chanyeol is just his friend who happens to have the same interests with him. They both like playing video games and they have exceptional talents with musical instruments. Chanyeol’s voice also complements Baekhyun’s beautifully. No, Baekhyun did not notice that. Not at all. Because their relationship is plain platonic.

 

“Baekhyun, stop eye-fucking Park Chanyeol for fuck’s sake,” Jongdae deadpans, hitting Baekhyun’s head with the handle of his spoon harshly.

 

Baekhyun licks his lips, undeterred and simply ignoring his friend’s snarky remarks.

He continues eye-fucking Chanyeol, sending seductive and very suggestive looks. Chanyeol, who’s sitting on the other end of the cafeteria, seems to be enjoying himself. He smirks at Baekhyun, lifting his hands a bit and making a circle with his thumb and index finger and putting his other index finger. Baekhyun inwardly squirms, crossing his legs to hide his obvious boner. He takes a large bite of his sandwich, mayonnaise dripping from the side of his lips. Certain that Chanyeol is outright staring at him, he wipes it with his thumb, sliding it in his mouth and licking it.

 

“What the actual fuck. Oh my god. I’m going to pretend I didn’t see it.”

Baekhyun snickers, sticking his tongue out at Jongdae, more seductively than teasingly, because he _knows_ Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“God. _Please_ just stop. At least one second? I am seriously going to throw up here,” Jongdae says, faking a gag and making sure Baekhyun sees it.

Baekhyun shrugs, popping a fry in his mouth. “Stop being such a whiny bitch. Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Jongdae scoffs. “Oh. Yeah. Sure. I’m sorry for interrupting your eye sex. I really do apologize for causing you inconvenience.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and take his phone out from his right jeans pocket, sending a text to Chanyeol. The latter seems to have received it a few seconds later, raising his head and making eye contact with Baekhyun. He nods once, gesturing outside the cafeteria. Baekhyun nods back in a silent agreement, picking up his bag.

“Hey, Jongdae. I gotta go. I… forgot I have to do something,” he says.

“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t forget,” Jongdae replies, narrowing his eyes at the other. “You’re going to do Park Chanyeol. Sure, leave your poor friend here.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks color slightly. “Shut up. I’ll see you in class. Save me a seat, yeah?”

“Of course. Make it quick, Byun. Class starts in an hour.”

“When was I ever late?” Baekhyun winks. Jongdae almost throws up his lunch. Almost.

 

-

 

“Oh god, Chanyeol—just like _that_.”

 

Baekhyun is pushed up against the wall, pants pooling over his ankles, Chanyeol’s mouth all over his hard dick. His eyes roll to the back of his head when Chanyeol licks the tip of his head, swallowing his whole length after. Baekhyun lets out a small whimper when Chanyeol starts playing with his balls, licking and sucking.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Chanyeol asks, voice deep and hoarse.

Baekhyun nods, glancing over him with half-lidded eyes. “But I’d rather you fuck me hard.”

Chanyeol then stands, a smirk plastered on his plump lips. Baekhyun feels his dick twitch. “Do you want me to?”

“Y-Yes…”

Chanyeol leans in and whispers, “Beg for it.” He bites Baekhyun’s earlobe as he gives his dick a stroke.

Baekhyun moans. “Please, fuck me. Please, please, _please_ , _fuck me.”_

 

With one swift move, Chanyeol has removed his jeans and boxers. He turns Baekhyun around, holding him firm on the hips. Baekhyun, extremely horny and impatient, juts his ass out just a bit more.

 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “Be patient.”

Baekhyun whines, moving his hips. “Fuck me.”

“I will,” Chanyeol replies, subtly sliding his middle finger inside Baekhyun’s ass. “But I don’t like being ordered around. I’ll fuck you when I feel like fucking you. Is that clear?” he asks, voice hard. “You’re such a naughty, naughty, boy, Baekhyun. What should I do with you?” He adds another finger, brushing the insides of his hole with his two fingers slowly, which causes Baekhyun to yelp. Chanyeol runs a hand down his back, soothing him. Baekhyun can be really sensitive, Chanyeol observes. He doesn’t mind it one bit.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, an attempt to bite back his moan.

“What should I do with you?” Chanyeol asks once more, slapping Baekhyun’s ass cheek, earning a moan from him.

“F-Fuck me hard and good?” Baekhyun says softly, licking his lips and closing his eyes when Chanyeol adds the third finger. Another moan escapes from his mouth as it forms into a supple ‘O’ when Chanyeol curls his fingers, grazing his walls.

“Yes. I’ll fuck you hard, you won’t be able to walk _._ ” Chanyeol removes his fingers inside of Baekhyun, placing it on his throbbing dick as he marks pretty lines along Baekhyun’s back with his teeth. “Tell me what you want. Loud and clear, yeah?”

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun breathes, “hard and deep.”

Chanyeol grins. “With pleasure.”

 

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun back around so they’re facing each other. He lifts the smaller boy’s right leg, positioning himself. He pushes his cock in him slowly, grunting. His hips have come to develop a mind of their own, snapping mercilessly against Baekhyun’s. With his other hand gripping tightly on Baekhyun’s thigh, Chanyeol busies his other one with Baekhyun’s nipple that’s already rubbed raw, courtesy of the smaller’s dainty fingers. Baekhyun moans.

 

“You’re going to feel me in you for _days_ ,” Chanyeol growls in Baekhyun’s ear.

“I-I am…” Baekhyun whimpers, pressing his hips closer to Chanyeol’s. “I’m going to feel your big cock in me for days.”

“And everyone’s going to know that I’ve fucked you right here,” Chanyeol continues, “and that you loved every single bit of it.  _Fuck._ You’re so _tight._ ”

Baekhyun moans, throwing his head back when Chanyeol goes in balls deep. “Fuck, _so good._ Oh, yes…” he breathes, rolling his hips desperately onto Chanyeol’s.

“Damn right you do.” Chanyeol lifts his other leg, letting Baekhyun wrap his legs around his hips. He picks up his pace, fucking him faster, harder, deeper. Chanyeol’s hand comes down to run his thumb over Baekhyun’s slit. Baekhyun comes soon after, spurting ropes of white on both their stomachs and chests as he leaves red marks on Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol grunts as he pulls out and spills hot all over them as well.

 

They share a few moments of dead silence, catching their breaths.

Chanyeol speaks up first.

 

“So?” he asks, putting Baekhyun down and running a teasing finger across Baekhyun’s asshole.

“Stop,” Baekhyun manages to croak, his dick twitching despite being heavily spent.

Chanyeol chuckles lightly, handing Baekhyun a tissue as he wipes come off himself. “How is it? I feel good, don’t I?”

Baekhyun scoffs. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah, unbelievably great in sex.”

“It was okay,” Baekhyun agrees subtly, not giving Chanyeol the pleasure, but he won’t say no to that, having first-handedly experienced Park-Fuck machine-Sex god-Chanyeol.

“Just _okay?_ ” Chanyeol asks in disbelief.

“All right. You were fucking amazing. Best sex in my whole life. Nothing beats having sex with none other than Park Chanyeol The Great.”

Chanyeol beams at him. “Why, I’m honored.” He leans closer to Baekhyun’s face, planting a chaste kiss on the other’s soft lips. He earns a soft mewl, and he finally lets go.

“This means nothing, Park,” Baekhyun says flatly, fixing his jeans and his hair. Chanyeol simply grins and rests his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

-

 

“So, how’d it go?” Jongdae asks just as Baekhyun slides onto his seat in their Chemistry class. Chanyeol comes inside not soon after, a big grin on his face. Jongdae eyes him for a few seconds and turns his attention back to his friend.

Baekhyun puts out his notebook and pen. “It was nothing,” he replies.

“Nothing, my ass.” Jongdae gives him a look of disbelief. Considering how Baekhyun is actually fucking glowing due to the sex, Jongdae presumes it was great. “Is he really that big?”

“Shut up.” Jongdae notices Baekhyun’s cheeks flush pink. “I told you a lot of times, didn’t I?”

“Still can’t believe that idiot is that big to keep you coming.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow. “You’re just not getting any dick right now.”

“Fuck you. For your information, I get more dicks than you,” Jongdae says defensively.

Baekhyun shrugs. “That’s because I only prefer Chanyeol’s and you’re a hoe.”

“You love him just as much as you love his dick, admit it.”

“No, I do not.” Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat. “Platonic, remember? Stop being a hoe,” Baekhyun chides. He ignores Jongdae’s defensive replies and turns his attention to the male sitting across them. Chanyeol must have been staring for a while because when their eyes meet, he gets flustered, pretending to get his notebook from his backpack. Baekhyun chuckles, shaking his head. _Cute,_ he thinks.

 

-

 

When the bell rings, students immediately make their way out of the room. Baekhyun is waiting for Jongdae to pack up his things, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping against the tiles. Chanyeol walks up behind him, clearing his throat to get his attention.

 

“Oh, hey. What’s up?” Baekhyun asks.

“My dick,” Chanyeol whispers, and Baekhyun visibly reddens. Chanyeol laughs, earning a glare. “Just messing with you. But it’s half true. Anyway, wanna drop by my place this Friday?”

“What’s the occasion?”

Chanyeol lifts his hands up a bit, only for them to see, and gives him the same gesture: a finger inside the loop. “A nice fuck and a movie marathon, perhaps?” he whispers, hoping Jongdae doesn’t hear.

Baekhyun nods. Why in the world would he miss it, anyway? It’s Chanyeol.

“Great! I’ll swing by after class and we’ll ride on my car on the way home. Or ride on me, if you’d prefer,” Chanyeol says cheekily. “Sounds good?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll get going. See you around, Byun.”

 

Baekhyun nods, seeing Chanyeol walk out the room, and hears Jongdae grunt behind him.

 

“You two should really not be making conversations like that with me around. It makes me sick,” Jongdae complains.

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Baekhyun says, turning his heel and walking through the doors, hiding his smile. Guess he has plans this Friday. He wouldn’t want to miss that.  _(Whatever happened to being platonic?)_


	2. Not so platonic anymore, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to add something so i could do this fic some justice. i hope you like it, though. lmao.

Friday comes rolling and Baekhyun is on a pretty good mood. He takes his sweet time scrubbing his face clean and doing all his morning rituals. He applies a thin layer of foundation and darkens the rims of his eyes with his eyeliner. _I look good, don’t I?_ he thinks, smiling at himself through the mirror, styling his hair with wax. He puts on his clothes: a plain white tee, denim jeans, and black shoes. Baekhyun prefers comfort over fashion, but hey, it’s Baekhyun. He looks good in just about anything.

Baekhyun makes it to school with fifteen minutes to spare. He saunters down the hall, earning looks and whispers from the students surrounding him. Baekhyun smiles, giving small waves to a few people he’s familiar with.

He swings open his locker door when someone boldly smacks his ass.

 

“Good morning, Chanyeol,” he says, already knowing who the culprit is.

Chanyeol hovers behind him, trapping him in between his arms. “Good morning. Had a nice sleep last night?”

“Yeah, of course,” Baekhyun replies coolly, glancing at him. “Jacking off to the thoughts of you always lets me have a good night’s sleep.”

 

Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun looks away quickly. Chanyeol is attractive, yes, but he gets even more attractive when he lets out a laugh. Baekhyun has never seen someone so attractive when laughing, but he guesses Chanyeol might be an exception to that.

 

“You never fail to make my day, Byun,” Chanyeol says, smiling widely.

“Likewise, my dear friend.”

 

Baekhyun fails to notice how Chanyeol’s smile falters.

 

“So,” Chanyeol begins as they start walking towards their room, “are you ready for later? I’ve picked out a few movies I think you’d like.”

“Is there popcorn?”

“Of course there is!” Chanyeol exclaims incredulously.

“Just making sure.” Baekhyun shrugs. “Some people don’t like popcorn when watching. Take Jongdae for instance.”

“He doesn’t like popcorn? Boring.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees. “Jongdae can be pretty boring.”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Great. Of course, Jongdae heard it. That bitch has his ears everywhere. “I am _not_ boring!”

“Sure, whatever.”

 

Baekhyun walks over to his seat just as Chanyeol walks over to his friends on the other side of the room. Baekhyun’s familiar with a few of his friends, being grouped with them a few times.

Jongdae has his feet propped on Baekhyun’s desk when Baekhyun walks over, and Baekhyun glares at the sole of his shoes.

 

“Excuse your stinky as fuck feet,” Baekhyun says menacingly, waving his hand dismissively as if it would bring Jongdae’s feet down.

“Fuck you, my feet are not stinky.”

“Oh, yeah. Your feet are not stinky, that’s why you buy socks that keep ‘em fresh. No, not at all.”

“Fuck you again.”

Baekhyun makes a face. “I’d rather not fuck you, hoe.”

 

Baekhyun glances over to Chanyeol, who’s talking to his friends. He’s only familiar with two, though. He recalls Jongin, a gorgeous boy with precious brown locks. His whole being is to _die for_ , for Baekhyun and for everyone else’s. The other is Sehun. He’s always with Jongin so it’s really not hard for Baekhyun to not remember, especially when he’s just as beautiful as the former. Compared to Jongin, Sehun has broader shoulders, and that’s what he especially likes about him.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol suddenly calls out. “Come over for a second.”               

 

Baekhyun blinks, not realizing he was spacing out. Jongin and Sehun are staring at him. _Oh my god,_ he frantically thinks. _Was I drooling? Did they somehow see it?_

Baekhyun walks over to them confidently, albeit feeling a little nervous. Chanyeol circles his arm over his waist and hoists him up his lap and Baekhyun sees Jongin and Sehun smirk. His cheeks turn crimson, nervously sputtering out words he himself doesn’t understand. He tries to call Jongdae with a wave of his hand, but the said boy just waves back, smirking. _That bitch._

 

“Baekhyun is mine, you got that?” Chanyeol says quite seriously, eyeing the two boys in front of him. “I better not hear you making comments of how his ass looks great—it is, but the point is—he’s mine.”

“Whoa, Chanyeol,” Sehun teases. “I didn’t know you two were even together.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “We’re not—”

“Of course we are!” Chanyeol cranes his head to look at Baekhyun, pinching the side of his waist. “Aren’t we, baby?”

Baekhyun gapes at him, mouth hanging open. He hears Sehun and Jongin snicker. “I… Yeah, I guess.”

“See?” Chanyeol proudly says, giving the other two knowing looks.

 

Baekhyun dies.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun did not die, much to his dismay. His heart has been beating erratically since then. How could Chanyeol even tell his friends that they’re dating? Baekhyun didn’t even _know_ they were in that sort of relationship. He thought it was just a friends-with-benefits kind of thing.

Baekhyun can’t breathe. He also can’t believe he’s happy about it. _Why am I even happy?_

 

“Baekhyun, hey.” As promised, Chanyeol swings by his last class to pick him up. “Ready to go?”

Baekhyun nods absent-mindedly, picking up his bag. “Yeah, hang on.”

 

He walks towards the taller, looking everywhere but his eyes. Chanyeol notices it and cups Baekhyun’s cheeks, letting the smaller boy face him.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, a frown etched on his eyebrows. “Did something happen?”

“N-No,” Baekhyun stutters, noticing how his heart beats faster once again. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Baekhyun nods. “Let me carry your bag for you.”

“Um… is it okay?”

Chanyeol grins. “Of course it is!”

Baekhyun hands him his bag and gathers up the courage to ask, “Why did you tell them we’re dating?”

Chanyeol pauses for a second, his smile slowly fading into a nervous one. “Well, I… aren’t we? I mean, yeah, we aren’t dating… You called me your friend.” Chanyeol grimaces and Baekhyun feels kind of sorry for him. “I’m sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable, I could always tell them not to tease you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, it’s okay… I mean, I kind of like the idea of you and me dating.”

Chanyeol’s almond eyes grow into big circles and bites his lower lip, and Baekhyun thinks it’s the most adorable thing in the world. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, a smile on his lips. “I kind of, um, always thought we had this platonic relationship.”

“God, you.” Chanyeol shakes his head, booping Baekhyun’s nose. “Didn’t you even notice how I always stare at you all the time?”

“I thought that was because you wanted to fuck me, just like last Tuesday when we were in the cafeteria,” Baekhyun replies in his defense.

“Yeah, I do. But I do also like you. Do you like me?” Chanyeol stares at him with his beautiful almond eyes, and Baekhyun thinks, _Fuck it. I’d be a stupid douchebag if I reject this man._ _I’d also be lying to myself if I say that I don’t. I’ve been pretending for so long. So, whatever. Here it goes._

“I do. I do like you, Park Chanyeol.”

 

-

 

“So, what’s your favorite thing to do?” Baekhyun asks half-way through the movie.

 

He’s tangled up in between Chanyeol’s legs, finding comfort between the limbs of the taller. Chanyeol shifts, letting Baekhyun sit more comfortably on his lap and letting the smaller boy’s head lean on his chest.

 

“You,” Chanyeol answers simply.

Baekhyun hits his chest lightly. “I’m being serious here.”

“And you think I’m not?” Chanyeol asks cheekily. He gets a glare from Baekhyun. He laughs, kissing the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. “All right. Apart from cuddling you, making out with you, kissing you, and fucking you, my favorite thing to do is… play video games.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks are hot red when he says, “I know you do. You always played with me before. Don’t you have anything else to do?”

Chanyeol hums. “No, but now you gave me a reason to. Can I do you? After this movie, of course. Wouldn’t want to miss the good part.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but hums in affirmation. He figures he likes Chanyeol’s favorite thing to do just as he does.


End file.
